The Mr. Sviggels and Co. Wiki
Welcome to the The Mr. Sviggels and Co. Wiki The Wiki page regarding the Mr. Sviggels and Co. youtube channel. Character backgrounds, video explanations, lore, etc. Channel Origins Created on August 2nd 2011, the Mr. Sviggels and Co. youtube channel(At that time known as THECAMERAMAN99520) was originally created for Nintendo DSI tutorials, level walkthroughs, etc. After some time, it was switched to Roblox and Minecraft videos, many series were announced but none were created. Then, in 2013, started to make Call of Duty: Zombies videos, starting with the original 4 perk jingles(Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap) and ending with uploading multiple of the 'easter egg' songs from various maps. This was followed by a near year long hiatus before uploads returned. The first video being the song 'Pareidolia' showcased on the Call of Duty: Black Ops zombies map 'Shangri-La'. After this, the channel began to create more WWII themed videos, the first of which being "Civilian Soldiers - A WWII Story". The turning point in this channel's history is shown to be around early 2016 when the channel once again, switched gears, this time to comedy skits, the first of which being "Helmut Von Royminazi" (Originally named 'The crazed black helmet murderer' the change was likely do to it being such a mouthful.) These types of videos continue on the channel to this day with the most recent of the bunch(As of 2/8/18)being "The Critical Movie." These videos are combined with a healthy mix of WWII short films and even animations detailing aspects of Mr. Sviggels personal life. Main Characters * Mr. Sviggels- An Asian teenager living in the United States who can put up quite the argument, doesn't mind some good violence from time to time, and will do anything for his friends. * S.R.- The mysterious friend ofMr. Sviggels who lives in his house. Although mostly serious, he won't shy away from a good joke, but press his buttons and you'll wish you never crossed his path. * The Critical Alien- An alien from an unnamed planet who we can infer, is Mr. Sviggels best friend. He doesn't like to go outside if he doesn't have to(probably because he's an alien) and is seen quite often getting into fights with Mr. Sviggels, but they always forgive each other in the end. * Stanislav- The porcelain cat with fruit on it's head that Mr. Sviggels has in his house. Stanislav is likely of Russian(or slavic) origin as shown by his thick accent. He is a confusing character with constant conflicting statements, his explanations always getting cut short by one thing or another, and the ability to somehow get a hold of an old Soviet rocket. * Nathan(Nate)- A good friend of Mr. Sviggels and The Critical Alien, Nathan is seen to be the more calm and collected then everyone else...that is, until certain situations trigger his, for lack of a better term, 'craziness' seen in videos such as "Lost Facts About the Eastern Front" and "Helmut Von Royminazi". * John- An acquaintance of Mr. Sviggels and The Critical Alien, he is often seen whenever Nathan is around, although this is not all the time. He is, many times, the cameraman and will often interact with the characters being filmed, this is shown when he stabbed everyone in "Lost Facts About the Eastern Front" and got blown up in "Granate!". Minor/Other Characters * John A- A Polish Resistance soldier in 'Civilian Soldiers' * Nathan A- A Polish Resistance soldier in 'Civilian Soldiers' * Jakub Hirsch- German soldier in 'Civilian Soldiers' * Unknown Super Soldier in the video 'It Is Coming' * Evan- Participant in the Jelly Bean Challenge video. * Anthony- Another participant in the Jelly Bean Challenge video. * Schneider- A Luftwaffe Soldier from 'Not All Evil' * Helmut Von Royminazi- The murderer from 'Helmut Von Royminazi' * Unnamed Civilian who died in 'Civilian' * Unnamed Wehrmacht soldier in 'Civilian' * Derrick- Participant in both 'Airsoft D-Day' and 'WWII Airsoft 2017' * Zach- Participant in 'WWII Airsoft 2017' * Paul Jabs- 101st Airborne soldier in the video 'P.O.W.' * Hans- Waffen SS soldier in the video 'P.O.W.' * Josef Kasimir- SS Officer in the video 'P.O.W.' * Paris- Participant in the Bean Boozled Challenge. * Mama Crit- The Critical Alien's mother shown in the video 'Best.' * Dan- That kid who screamed really loud in the video 'As loud as you can Dan.' * Unnamed kidnapper in the video 'Rock Lobster' * The Cynical Alien- Pessimistic alien in the video 'Another World' * The Radical Alien- A totally gnarly alien in the video 'Another World' * The Inimical Alien- The antagonistic alien who tried to kill Sviggels and Nathan in the video 'Another World' * R.G.- The mysterious man who tried to find The Critical Alien in the video 'The Visitor' * Xxx_NebSpaj_xxX- The player from the videos 'Call of Duty: WWII (Parody)' and 'Call of Duty: Zombies In Real Life' * Hans_Sviggels_-The other player from the video 'Call of Duty: WWII (Parody) * The multiple Sviggels in the 'Multi-Sviggels' series.('Don't Do It', 'Back To The Present' 'Je Parle Francais' and 'Conflict In Time') ** Future Sviggels ** Future-Future Sviggels ** Soldier Sviggels ** Masked Sviggels ** Pyromaniac Sviggels ** Grenadier Sviggels ** Doctor Sviggels ** French Speaking Sviggels ** Sviggels I.D. 430 ** Sviggels I.D. 557 ** Sviggels I.D. 50717 ** Sviggels I.D. 21 ** Sviggels I.D. 99520 * Jerk wad Jon- What S.R. called himself in 'How to Basketball' * Repulsive Ryan- What Jerk wad Jon called Sviggels in 'How to Basketball' * Nuclear Scientist in 'Mispronunciations' * Other Nuclear Scientist in 'Mispronunciations' * The Smart Calculator from 'Smart Calculator' * Alexander Semenov- The Russian partisan in the video 'Partisans' * Nikolai Vasiliev- The other Russian partisan in the video 'Partisans' * Reiner Henrike- German soldier in the video 'Kameraden' * Bernd Jan- Other German soldier in the video 'Kameraden' * Bill- 101st Airborne Soldier in the video 'Occupied France' * Remi- French soldier in the video 'Occupied France' * Future Russian in the video 'The Critical Movie' * Future German in the video 'The Critical Movie * Sviggels Guard in the video 'The Critical Movie' * Other Sviggels Guard in the video 'The Critical Movie' * Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters